


Bloodlust

by eiluned



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bloodplay, Come Shot, Community: kink_bingo, Edgeplay, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Floor Sex, Fluid Bonded, Intimacy, Kink, Knifeplay, Masochism, Power Play, Sadism, Trust, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was blood on his bottom lip, and she wanted to taste it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does contain some potentially triggery elements dealing with knives and blood, so please be sure to read the tags and proceed with caution.
> 
> Written for Kink Bingo 2012, Round 5 [Bloodplay / Wet/Messy/Dirty]
> 
> Thanks to Amanda for the beta read and the advice/hand holding as I wrote this, and thanks to SidheRa for beta reading and noticing my bad habit of repeating phrases. :D
> 
> Feedback totally makes my day. :D

The knife slipped as he was cleaning it.

With an edge that fine, it wasn’t a surprise that he didn’t feel the cut at first, didn’t notice it until he saw blood drip onto the table, and then he hissed at the delayed pain, bringing his thumb up to his mouth.

There was blood on his bottom lip, and she wanted to taste it.

She had reached out to inspect the cut, but there was blood on his bottom lip and it triggered something deep inside of her, the part she tried to keep hidden, tamped down. It was dark and uglybeautiful, and she wanted to taste his blood and listen to that hiss of pain over and over again.

He watched her as she tugged his hand away from his own mouth and brought it to hers, cat-like tongue peeking out to swipe over the thin cut. It stung, making him suck in a sharp breath, but his blood was bright against the pink of her tongue, and she was gazing at him from underneath her eyelashes.

Releasing his thumb, she leaned over the tiny table and drew her tongue across his bottom lip, and then the copper of blood was mingling in their mouths, her hands fisted in his shirt, his cupping her face, the table knocked sideways with knives clattering across the floor.

His thumb left a smudge of blood on her cheek and that same dark desire, the same bloodlust, washed over him. With his arm around her waist, he took her down to the floor, kicking his chair out of the way.

A flash of metal caught his eye, and he glanced up to see his shorter dagger a couple of feet away. Her eyes followed his, and she suddenly arched up underneath him, her legs going around his waist. “Yes,” she whispered, and he reached out for the knife.

Pushing himself up, he sat back on his heels and caught her hand in his, drawing the keen edge across the meat of her thumb in the same spot it had cut him. She bit her bottom lip, thighs tightening around his hips, and she moaned when he brought the bleeding cut up to his mouth, licking away a drop of blood that was starting to slide toward her palm.

The blade slid under the hem of her t-shirt (one of his old shirts, faded and too small now for his frame), slicing through the fabric as easily as it sliced through skin. Her breath caught at the closeness of the knife to her body; she imagined she could feel the chill of the steel as it parted the cotton.

His mouth was on her before she could try to undress him, sucking at her breasts, setting his teeth into tender flesh, his hands all over her. She arched again, up against his mouth, and she fisted her hands in his hair, gasping his name.

She shrugged the ruined remains of her shirt off of her shoulders and struggled out of her pants while he stripped with military efficiency. And then her hands were on him, tracing scars on his skin, wrapping around his hard cock, stroking him until his head tipped back, his mouth falling open on a moan.

Pushing her onto her back again, he slipped the knife under one side of her panties. Tugging upward, he expertly twisted the knife from flat side to blade, yanking up and cutting through the fabric. Her gasp didn’t stem from fear, but rather how he handled the blade like a fine instrument in his clever hands. She wasn’t afraid at all; instead, lust and adrenaline surged in her bloodstream, making her flush with heat.

He repeated the move on the other side and dropped the knife on the floor, tugging the useless scrap away so he could slide his hand between her legs instead. His fingers slicked through her folds easily, his breath catching at how wet she already was, how wet he had made her.

Two fingers slipped inside and her back arched, thrusting her breasts upward, a low cry falling from her mouth.

“You gonna come for me?” he growled, pumping his fingers in and out.

Her fingernails scraped at the wood floor, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. “You gonna make me?” she replied breathlessly, and he grinned like a wolf.

Leaning forward over her, he pressed his fingers against her g-spot, thumb circling her clit, pinning her under his gaze as she writhed and shivered under his body. She bit her bottom lip until she could taste blood, bucking her hips against his hand, and when she grasped for better purchase on the floor, her arm bumped against the ridged knife handle.

Dark pleasure built inside of her, and pushing herself up on one elbow, she put the flat of the blade against his throat, the edge just barely pressing into his skin.

She heard his breath stutter, but then he let out a growl, baring his teeth at her and leaning into the knife, working her body even harder than before so that she had to fight to keep her hand steady. He was merciless, and the edge of danger just made the pleasure that much more fine, slicing deep into her body like the hot point of a dagger. She could see a thin line of blood forming at the knife’s edge, and he sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth, twisting his fingers inside of her.

Sitting back on his heels, he caught her wrist in his powerful hand, yanking the knife away from his throat and tossing it to the side, just out of her reach. She collapsed onto her back, her hips lifting off of the floor into his thrusts, circling in a bid for more friction, more sensation.

"I'm gonna make you come, Tasha," he said, his voice rumbling straight through her.

He pressed hard against her g-spot, and a strange pressure built low in her body. It felt good, but it was unusual, not how a building orgasm normally felt, and she felt herself involuntarily clenching down on it, trying to suppress the strange sensation.

He was relentless, though, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't control it. His fingers worked inside of her and his thumb against her clit, and suddenly all that pressure broke loose.

Leaning forward, he planted his free hand in the center of her chest, holding her down as she started to come. With a hoarse cry, she arched up, pushing against his weight, her pussy spasming around his fingers and her body convulsing hard.

Hot liquid soaked his thighs, and he looked between their bodies in time to see a second gush of fluid splash onto his stomach and groin. "Oh fuck yes," he hissed, pushing his fingers deep inside of her again so that she squirted a third time, hot and wet against his cock.

She made a desperate noise, shuddering as she gripped his wrist and pulled his fingers free. "Stop, stop, oh god," she whimpered, shuddering and trying to squeeze her thighs together.

He ran his hand over his wet stomach and down to his cock, her come making his strokes slick. "God, baby, you came all over me," he growled. "That was so fucking hot. I want to fuck you until you squirt on my cock."

Just hearing his voice was enough to make her shiver with pleasure again, her body still thrumming like a live wire. She was greedy for him, for everything that she could take, for all the danger and desire and power that they wrestled from each other.

Her eyes flicked to the knife, and he followed her gaze, reaching to pick it up. She couldn't help wondering if he could somehow read her mind or if he just knew her that well, knew all of her dark secrets and desires and knew that she trusted him with them.

There was one last question in his eyes-- _do you want me to do this?_ \--and she nodded, her lips curving in a faint smile. One corner of his mouth quirked in response, but just as quickly as the smile appeared, it vanished. In its wake was a hard expression, his game face, and he was brutally beautiful. The knife was suddenly against her breastbone, the cool steel pressed flush against her skin, and _yes_ , this was exactly what she needed.

"Tell me what you want, Natasha," he said, low and dangerous.

Her blood pounded through her veins, surging with adrenaline, and she caught her bottom lip between her teeth, giving him a smile that was as deadly as the point pricking at her skin. "Fuck me," she breathed.

"Say it again."

She squirmed against the floor, pressing the point a little more firmly against her throat in the process, and he pulled it back a fraction of an inch, giving her a warning look. "I want you to fuck me," she said, smirking at him. "Right now."

Her words distracted him for a second, and she lifted her head just enough that the sharp blade pricked her throat. She hissed at the sensation, feeling blood bead against her skin, and his eyes darkened, his jaw clenching.

This time he flung the knife well out of reach for either of them, his hands moving to pull her hips onto his thighs. He was hot and hard as steel, and she was so wet for him; taking his cock in his hand, he rubbed it through her folds, brushing the fat head against her clit, and it sent a jolt of desire through her body.

"Now, now," she gasped, and that breath came out as a sharp cry when he penetrated her fast and deep.

She loved this, loved it when he fucked her hard, drove into her because he knew she could take it. They fucked the way they fought, ruthless, unrelenting; he pounded her, and in this position she couldn’t do anything more than claw at the slick floor.

Leaning over her, he caught her wrists and pinned her arms above her head, holding them there with one hand. Catching and holding her gaze, he dipped the fingers of his other hand into the hollow of her throat and held them up so she could see the blood smeared on his fingertips. “You’re a dangerous little girl,” he said, his voice low and even, as if he weren’t fucking her hard enough to make her hips ache. “You like it when I make you bleed, don’t you?”

The blood slicked onto her lips when he touched them, ran his fingers over their softness, and her tongue darted out of its own volition to taste it. “No,” he said, catching her chin in his hand. “That’s mine.”

Her gasp turned into a moan when he bent his head to lick the blood from her lips, and that touch turned into a deep, hard kiss. The change in position drove his cock even more firmly against her g-spot, the coarse hair at his groin rubbing her clit maddeningly, and that same exquisite pressure began building in her body. Instead of trying to fight it, she let it grow until it threatened to suffocate her, until she was shaking and gasping against his mouth.

He pulled back, finally breathing hard with the effort of fucking her, and he licked his lips as he watched her writhe underneath him. “That’s right,” he panted. “Come for me.”

Pushing himself upright, he pressed the heel of his hand just above her mound, right against the spot his cock was pounding inside of her, and her whole body tensed in anticipation. One more stroke and she came apart, caught up in pleasure so intense it was almost harsh. She had come hard on his fingers, but this, clenching down on his thick cock, was overwhelming.

Her body felt white-hot and like it was completely out of her control; she shook and shuddered, crying out until she was hoarse, and wetness gushed between her thighs.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned, his face screwed up in desperation, clutching her hips with both hands and driving into her.

Each thrust sent another spasm through her body, and she held onto his wrists, biting her bottom lip until she could taste the tang of blood. “You gonna come for me?” she purred when she could catch her breath, rolling her hips into his thrusts. “I want to make you come so hard, Clint. I want your come on my skin--”

He made a strangled sound that quickly rose into a shout, his rhythm stuttering for a moment before he pulled out of her pussy. Wrapping her hand around his cock, she stroked once and he was coming, spurting semen onto her belly and breasts, cursing and moaning and holding her hips tight enough to leave bruises.

She stroked him until he was spent, leaning forward over her and gasping for breath, his wet cock resting heavily against her mound. A warm, strange sort of contentment washed over her, and she closed her eyes, smiling faintly.

When they both could breathe again, they helped each other up off of the messy floor and picked their way through the minefield of weapons scattered carelessly there. The shower stung the little cuts on their bodies, but the hot water soothed the aches building in their muscles.

She sat on the counter and bandaged the cuts on his thumb and neck after he had done the same for her. They were at the same height like this, and it was easy for him to slide his hands into her hair, the bandage on his thumb catching on a few strands. She leaned into his kiss, humming her pleasure as she slipped her arms around him and pulled him against her body.

He felt lucky to have her, someone who not only accepted his desires but shared them, understood _him_ so deeply. In his bed, she curled against him and he wrapped himself around her, and he felt her smile as she pressed a kiss against his neck.

And if, when they went about their business the next day, anyone saw the bandages on their necks, Natasha would meet the curious looks with an expression of stony disdain. But when the nosy onlookers would leave, she would turn a sly smile in Clint’s direction, and he would grin in response.


End file.
